


The Forge

by theirishleprechaun



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Asoiaf - Fandom, GoT - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dominatrix in training, F/M, First Time, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirishleprechaun/pseuds/theirishleprechaun
Summary: The Knight of the Seven Kingdoms“I have a son and you have a daughter,” - Robert Baratheon





	The Forge

“I’m not the Red Woman, take off your own bloody pants.”

Gendry’s jaw dropped, but he obeyed. He watched in amazement as Arya nonchalantly stripped off her shirt and wiggled out of her pants.  
She walked over to the makeshift bed he laid on and climbed into his lap. 

Gendry paused. “You’re sure?”

“We might not have a tomorrow, I’ve liked you since Harrenhal. Yes.”

Arya kissed him; she had never kissed a boy before but she could get used to this.  
His pants were still not completely off so she briefly got up to tug them down further. She crouched over him again, wondering how his member was going to fit inside of her. A life of merely trying to survive meant that she hadn’t had much of a chance to explore desire, but she was more than ready to now.

“Sit on my face.”  
“What?”  
“Sit on my face so I can show you the proper way to treat Milady.”

Arya seemed skeptical but did so anyway. His hands gently skimmed her thighs as she settled onto him. She blushed, the girl who never showed emotion finally showing emotion. Gendry kept eye contact through the valley of her breasts as he took his first lick.  
Arya let out the most delightful yelp as his tongue laved over her clit. He could feel her beginning to get wet and started to lick more vigorously. His hands were now gripping her hips, preventing her from shying away.  
As she got more confident Arya began to rock against his jaw. Soon he began to hum, the vibrations making her grip his hair at the root.  
Before long Arya was demanding more. Gendry manoeuvred one of his hands up between her legs and circled her fluttering pussy before dipping one finger in. Arya’s legs tensed and his cock got even harder thinking of all the deadly things she could do with those thighs.

“More.”

He dipped two fingers into her, petting one wall of her cunt. once he was content that she was stretched enough for the bull he stopped. By now his fingers were beginning to ache and Arya was coming down from her first orgasm.

“How do you want me, Milady?”

Arya considered, slowly unmounting his face. She crept down to his pelvis and gently stroked his cock.

“I think I like looking down on you.”

She stroked him a few times, rubbing her hand in her own wetness first, making him hiss. She got into position, hovering over him. He let her go at her own pace; she started to sink down on him slow, and when it began to sting she slammed down on him, getting the discomfort over with.  
Arya paused unsure if she liked the sensation just yet. Gendry was patiently letting her lead; when she was ready he guided her into rolling her hips, getting the angle right to make it best for her pleasure. He could see the heightened desire in her eyes and began to counter thrust.

“Oh!” She said, “do it harder.”  
He smirked, Adjusting his grip and pounding into her from underneath. Soon she was leaning over him, her nipples dragging against his chest.

“I think I’m about to cum,” Arya moaned. 

Gendry pulled her now loose hair away from her neck and began to nip and suck. Arya growled, rising up and placing a hand on his throat as she continued to rock her hips. He moaned and wondered why it was such a turn on that she could kill him at any given moment. Keeping Her hand on his neck, she whispered “mine” in his ear and squeezed harder.  
As she began to cum she sat up ramrod straight and he played with her nipples, watching her come apart on top of him.  
Without realising, her clamping wet pussy triggered his orgasm and he pumped his seed into her as both of them began to settle.  
Once they had both caught their breath Gendry smacked himself.

“I shouldn’t have spilled inside you, what if I get a bastard in your belly?!”  
“Did you think I wouldn’t have already thought of that? No one will be pregnant tonight assuming we survive tomorrow.”

She laid down in the crook of his arm and listened to his breathing slow as he fell asleep; while she thought of the coming battle that they might not survive.


End file.
